


the grandma sweater

by GreenMuffinRanger (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: Jurassic Days [5]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Baby Raptor, Chase Randall Does Not Care About Your Sexuality Stereotypes, Everyone Except Riley and Chase Are Mentioned For Like One Second, F/M, Grandma Sweater, M/M, Riley is Adorable And I Just Want to Cuddle Him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/GreenMuffinRanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley flushes. "I liked it," He mutters, refusing to meet Chase's eyes. "Holding your hand."</p><p>or: Chase and Riley go out for breakfast and it wasn't a date, but it sort of turned into one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the grandma sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 950 words of Riley being shy, adorable, and him and Chase being fluffy and cute. 
> 
> You know what sweater I'm talking about - the one Riley wore in episode three. RILEYKINS, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY WHEN YOU WEAR THAT THING ALL OVER THE PLACE AND JUST GIVE ME ALL THE FEELS?
> 
> Starts the morning after "all souls are beautiful". There's a lot of space to fill between this and "the scientific term" - I'm taking things slower with these two and am just gonna have fun playing in the sandbox.

Riley blinks his eyes, heavy with sleep, open.

It takes him a few seconds to realize he's still at the Dinolair, curled up on the couch - which they'd unfolded into futon-mode at some point during Fists of Fire 4 - with Tyler and Shelby.

Koda's fast asleep on his pile of blankets on the floor, but Chase is no where to be seen, Riley realizes as he hops off the futon and stretches.

"G'morning, Ri."

Maybe he spoke too soon.

The green ranger turns and smiles softly at Chase, who's got a cup of coffee in one hand. "Hey. We all fell asleep here then, huh?"

"You were the first to crash," The New Zealander smirks as Riley walks over to him. "Drooling on my shoulder and everything. It was cute."

The younger male goes bright red and turns his face away from the quietly laughing black ranger.

They lean against the holographic monitoring table in silence for a few minutes, watch as Shelby yawns in her sleep and snuggles closer to Tyler. 

"They're good together," Riley finally says, and Chases nods after another sip from his drink.

"They balance each other out," The black ranger agrees. 

"Then drive the rest of us up the wall," Riley huffs.

Chase smirks, and they lapse into silence once more.

Riley's cheeks burn up as he recalls the last night, holding Chase's hand through all five of the Fists of Fire movies, and then during the Lord of the Rings movies until he'd apparently fallen asleep on the black ranger.

"You hungry?" Chase asks, and Riley looks over. "I'm in the mood for waffles."

Waffles sounded...really great actually.

"Sounds good," Riley says. "Let me just get changed."

The black ranger salutes him with his coffee, and Riley walks off into a side room.

After their third week as a team, they'd all started keeping clothes at the Dinolair in case of late nights, early mornings, or unfortunate clothing-ruining accidents. That decision had been a lifesaver so far, and a godsend this morning.

Riley digs through his specific locker, throws on jeans, a loose green shirt, and the long sleeved knit jacket Shelby calls his "grandma sweater". He messes with his hair briefly and then shoves his phone in one pocket, energem and chargers in the other.

Chase tosses his DinoCom at him on their way out, and then they're off for breakfast. 

**_xxxxxxxxxx_ **

"They do chocolate chip waffles?" Riley nearly moans, and then slams his menu shut. "I know what I want."

They're at the diner nearby to the museum, Emmalia's, famous for the best breakfast in all of Amber Beach. Riley's never been here for breakfast before, only lunch, but that had been delicious and he was very optimistic.

Chase smirks over his menu. "And you wonder why we call you baby raptor."

Riley huffs. "Chocolate is delicious. Waffles are delicious. I don't see the problem."

"I didn't say there was a problem," Chase's smirk turns into a smile, and then their waitress, pretty and just a few years older than them, comes over.

Riley gets a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach as Chase blatantly flirts with her, and she giggles back.

The green ranger mumbles out his order when she finally looks away from Chase, and then picks at the ends of his sleeves as she walks away, staring down at his lap.

"...Ri? You okay?" The New Zealander asks.

"Uh-huh." 

Chase doesn't say anything at first, but when he does speak it surprises Riley.

"I didn't make things weird last night, did I?"

The younger brunette lifts his head and blinks his eyes ar Chase. "What?"

"Holding your hand," Chase is idly flipping a sugar packet through his fingers. "Everything we talked about."

"No, you didn't-" Riley cuts himself off, suddenly feeling very shy as he tries to hide in his sweater.

"Okay, you have _got_ to stop doing that. That sweater is practically swallowing you whole and it's too adorable," Chase tells him. 

Riley flushes. "I liked it," He mutters, refusing to meet Chase's eyes. "Holding your hand."

"Yeah?" 

The green ranger nods and pulls the ends of his sweater off his hands.

"I liked it too. I did it because I thought you might need some comfort after-well, after. But I liked it a lot too."

Riley lifts his head and meets Chase's eyes, then bites his lip. 

Chase smiles. "Can I come sit next to you?"

"Yeah," The green ranger scoots over and then Chase is settling next to him.

The New Zealander rests his hand, palm up, on the table, and Riley sneaks a look at him before slipping his palm into the black ranger's warm, larger one.

When the waitress comes back with their food, Chase doesn't say a single flirty thing to her and Riley's stomach swoops.

_**xxxxxxxxxx** _

They let go of each other's hands on the way out, and Riley is already starting to miss Chase's warmth.

"So?" The black ranger asks, and then he's grabbing Riley's hand again. "Was breakfast at Emmalia's everything you'd hoped it was?"

"Better," Riley admits, and smiles as Chase laughs and tightens his grip on the green ranger's hand. 

"Good," The brunette smirks. "I'm glad."

Riley opens his mouth -what he's going to say, he has no idea- but then they're DinoComs are going off and Kendall's telling them there's a monster attacking downtown.

Chase drags him into an alley, and then they drop hands, morph.

Chase looks at him before they reach the rest of the team.

"We'll talk later," He promises, and Riley's really glad they're morphed because he's got a dumb grin on his face.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few more things planned out, but if you have an idea or a prompt for something you'd like to see me work into this series, let me know in the comments and I'll see if I can make things happen! :D Your comments and thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
